Ode To Seb, No. 1 Hunter
Write the text of your tENTicle here! Seb stole all of Michael Jackson's black. Seb courted with the Village Elder, in the hopes of showing her his Black Lute solo. To Seb's dismay, it ended with coitus. Seb ascended Fatalis as the most powerful creature in the game, and can be unlocked by hooking your nipples up to crocodile clips and holding onto a Kirin, whilst it releases 1 Billion Niggerwatts of electricity. Seb originally asked the Congalala to be the best man at his wedding, but retracted the offer at the 49th minute. Seb = Doyle. Doyle = Seb. So stop being racist. Seb is a beautiful walrus egg full of yellow putty and yoghurt. Seb once killed a copper blangonga only using a flute which broke after it's first use. Seb can one hit kill yama tsukami with his wind tunnel attack. Seb can actually fly underwater. Seb can sometimes shoot thunderbugs out of his ears. Seb wears armour that has negative effects for 'the thrill of the hunt' Seb can use a greatsword's triangle-circle move when using any other weapon and can use it to fling Lao shan back to zone 1 in the fort. Seb has over 300 black lutes in his equipment box. Seb has a neon pink beam attack equivelant to a gravios heat beam. Seb has 50 variations of the 'despair' gesture. Seb can eat tainted/poisoned/drugged meat off the floor. Seb gets the soiled status effect when enraged. Seb will abandon quest if he spots a kelbi. Seb is also known as morgan freeman by many Khezu. Seb will combo his double tentacle slam with a wind tunnel. Seb is immune to lifepowder and any other healing item other than herbal medicine. Seb will heal only 3 hp with herbs, not because he can't heal any more, he just likes it that way. Seb can combo 2 poison backflips when enraged/aroused. Seb can play all the notes of the black lute AT THE SAME TIME. Seb uses velociprey fangs as weapons. Seb enjoys soft jazz and ska. Seb always starts in the secret area of Castle Schrade, an invincible space station with no name. Seb wears many varieties of hat. All however have the ability "Black Lute X100". Seb needs to change black lute regularly, because when using one he's hard AND firm. Seb has the MSN address of the guy who made the first Black Lute. Seb is also a decent shot at COD4:2, oddly. Seb sometimes wakes up screaming in the middle of the night only to find he's just given birth to another can of whoopass. Seb has three formats: floppydisk, incorporeal, and G** Fatalis Motherf***ing Slayer. Seb has a love for Khezu Whelp Ice Cream. He dosen't eat it, he sacrifices it to his God, Sebbykins the Fifth (for over 10 bonus Pokke points). Seb has Level 200 Woodcutting skill on Runescape. Seb is has finished Pokemon Snap 5 times, whilst simataneously soloing Fatalis with Bone Kris, repeatedly. Seb's natural immunity to mortality has resulted in an automatic 1000 point defense boost. Seb fought the law, but the Seb won. Seb has a Blog TV channel, now inactive for over 2 years. Seb has played Monster Hunter on the NES. It took hours of tinkering. Seb was Armenia's 2005 Eurovision entry with the song "Sausage Lovin' Aardvark". Seb demands perfection where perfection does not exist. Like 4chan. Seb participated in the 1986 Olympics, the only Olympics where Monster Hunter Tri was recognised as a sport. Seb is too cool for a PSP GO, he has a PSP GO away. Seb named the Lion bar wrapper next to him "Jeeves". Seb actually has a choice of over 20 undergarments including "Kirin Indigo". Seb is actually a Suezo/Gaboo hybrid. Seb was the guest of honour at the opening of the American branch of Pokemon Center. Seb is arguably the predecessor to sliced bread. Seb's favourite character of the opening 30 minutes of RPG classic Grandia is Wantz, Gantz's little brother. Seb has not only unlocked Fatalis by killing 10 of each elder dragon, he has killed 1000 of each, unlocking the mythical Rainbow Beast - a recoloured Yian Kut-Ku. Seb is in fact an ungodly mathmatician, who helps his brother, an FBI agent, solve crimes. Seb is the lead vocal on every Live Aid single ever. Seb can induce the blue screen of death with his mind. Seb has only had one education. The education of PAIN. He's become a lecturer in the subject. Lecturer of PAIN. Seb's page on the black lute wiki has gone too far off topic, but that won't stop him. Seb will bring bounce bombs and tranquilizer on EVERY quest. Seb can combine a stone with a stone to make black lute. Seb only has one felyne chef callled jerome that will only cook crimson seabreams. Seb's name is finlay, and he loves to fight. Seb cannot understand how potions work. Seb becomes enraged if he gathers a sap plant, this also gives everyone else on the quest the 'sap plant' status effect, which makes your character turn insideout for 45 minutes. Seb can be carved three times if he falls in battle, giving territorial dung 90% of the time and black lutes the rest of the time. Seb's name is actually short for Magnito from Xmen. Seb cannot attack with convetional weapons, he can only use black lute, boomerangs and dung bombs. Seb can be paintballed if he eats a paintberry. Seb plays for sake of fans. Seb is a recognised sport in 39 countires worldwide. Seb's left foot is said to have the power to translate a Teostra roar into German. Seb can use boomerangs to fly himself to zone 23 in the swamp, a magical tree full of veggie elders who replace all his items with small bone husks. Seb can use the 'prance' gesture where others cannot. Seb can effectivley deploy bugnets against akantor. Seb is Ukrane's entry for the Eurovision, and is a favourite to win. Seb is the unofficial spokeswoman for FC Bunyodkor. Seb's image is tattooed on the back of the village elder's face. Seb is not soluable in water. Seb can be used as a reliable source of tin. Seb cannot turn left. Seb likes to hold special surprize black lute concerts on top of the snowy mountains for A true foe: The Giadrome, his biggest fan. Seb is capable of killing a kirin by telling it a secret word. The word takes 50minutes and 11 seconds to say, killing the kirin just in time to watch it fall over whilst the words 'quest failed' appear on screen. Seb is incapable of flight. Seb is capable of flight. TIME PARADOX. Seb is actually the Selfish Mantled Girl, client of the first Nekoht quest. Seb can be fished in zone 1 of the forest & hills if you use black lute and worms as bait. Seb obtained the Golden Guild card upgrade from slaying a single mosswine. Seb killed the HR9 Rajang in less than 5 minutes, whilst only equipped with a Bulldrome hide and Bone pick. Seb is the only hunter to be recognised as the "Tank" from Bad Company 2. Seb shot the sheriff, but he did not shoot the deputy. Seb can, and will, turn all the items in other player's item boxes into raw meat. Seb will sometimes join a gathering quest, take all the pawpass tickets and discard them then spawn a Fatalis for the others to deal with. Seb's favourite snack is a flake 99. Seb can and will finish Ninja Gaiden II on the Hard difficulty. Seb is immune to immunizer once he uses immunizer once he uses immunizer once he uses immunizer once he uses immunizer. Seb ripens with age. Seb is a god among men, and a dog among nem. Seb is neutrally buoyant in custard AND the pink angel delight. Seb cannot touch MC hammer, but he can imagine doing so. Seb counts as one of your five a day fruit and vegetables. Seb will buy a new psp if he fails a quest, claiming that the hardware is faulty. Seb created God in his image. Seb is a recognised currency in 26 countries. Seb is the main theme of all songs written by "Shawoddydoddy". Seb is superior to Sam Crawford in every way. FOREVER. In fact, if he changes this he'll be banned. Seb shares 99% of his DNA with Finlay, who loves to fight. Seb is actually the king of all cosmos, from the katamari games. Seb beat England in the World Cup, without turning up to the match. Seb invested 20 needleberries in Trenya's boat, and received a pet Akantor that was later named Mr Jingles. Seb lost a kidney fighting the Giadrome, hence Capcom naming it "The True Foe". Seb created his own weapon class, consisting of a petri dish named Cecil. Seb onced claimed the virginity of a Rajang. Seb once drank a glass of water and later urinated out a Gravios Brainstem. Seb cannot turn left. Seb is the new mustache on the old man. Seb is one of the 7 pirate lords, he is the french one. Seb is classed as an illegal substance in 35 countries worldwide. Seb has no organs, he is made entirely of yellow putty. Seb is incapable of using thawing agents, as he is too cool for school. Seb once acid bombed a Shen Gaoren, to raucious applause. Seb can spell, unlike the poster above. Raucous lacks an "i". Seb's name is Finlay, and he loves to fight. Seb gave God the idea of a second testicle. Seb can be achaived through nuclear fusion, combining the Chuckle Brothers and igniting pocket lint. Seb floats on the air as if nothing happened. Seb had awesome for breakfast. In fact, he's left a little for later. Seb shares attributes with Metal Gear. For example, he is a bipedal tank. Seb's battle cry is that shrill noise created when chalk meets blackboard. Seb borrowed all the limestone in the world to make a truly unique balloon oriented aviatory device, and he's not giving any back. Seb has a furrowed brow which glows electric blue when enraged. This in contrast to it's standard colour, a striking lilac. Seb has an alternate form called Plum D. Seb. Seb can command eels with his sneezes. Seb is Unregistered contributor, who has always updated this page 4 seconds ago. Seb is the old chinese man who wanted to save the world, but got chicken at KFC instead. Seb has a mop-headed sidekick who isn't as good at swimming. Seb can outsmart mother nature without pearls. Seb was once a character in Bloody Roar, who perfected the final boss in his beast form, the Muller-rice. Seb's first car was desecrated during the movie "Brokeback Mountain". Seb dislikes Naruto for one reason: Ninetales was a Pokemon card. Seb has catalytic properties that are shared with his common enemy, the Vauxhall Cavalier. Seb broke the first rule of fight club. Seb got reprimanded by the RSPCA for repeatedly kicking his Felyne comrade "Lucky". He also sees the irony of the previous sentence, and got a cheap laugh out of it. Seb sponsors the dragonator in Castle Schrade. Seb will never be truly happy, unless he is using the Black Lute. Seb had a staring contest, with a khezu. Seb flys between zone 1, 6 and 7 in forest and hills. Seb won the 2010 football world cup, his team consisted of himself, Stern John, marlon harewood and Viktor karpenko. They won 1945877 - 0 to everyone. Seb is currently creating his own set of top trumps cards, titled- 'INCREDIBLY GAY'.